


Папа и Дин

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Childhood, Drama, Family, Gen, Homophobia, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«У меня нет мамы. У меня есть Дин».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папа и Дин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dad and a Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005674) by [EternalSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSheWolf/pseuds/EternalSheWolf). 



> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** преканон, кид!фик; упоминание гомофобии.  
>  Разрешение получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Первый раз они попадают в поле зрения социальной службы из-за Сэма.  
      Сэм только недавно пошел в детский сад и узнает много нового, но разговоры о семье ставят его в тупик.  
      — Но, мисс Джонс, у меня нет мамы.  
      — Конечно есть, дурак, — говорит Кэвин, прежде чем мисс Джонс успевает ответить. — У всех есть мама.  
      Сэм качает головой:  
      — У меня нет. У меня есть папа и Дин, а мамы нет.  
      Папа и Дин? Мисс Джонс хмурится. Так не бывает. Разве что… О. _О._ Она снова смотрит на Сэма — но уже совершенно другими глазами. Должно быть, его родители — одна из _этих_ парочек. Кажется, ее теория подтверждается, потому что Сэм болтает об этом Дине, который определенно лучший Дин _на свете_ , потому что читает Сэму сказки, и играет с ним, и, когда они остаются вдвоем, готовит ему макароны с сыром.  
      Она фыркает и решает внимательно приглядывать за маленьким Сэмом. Если уж на то пошло, не слишком-то нормально, когда ребенка растит одна из этих… _ненормальных_ пар. При первом же удобном случае она сообщит о них в социальные службы.  
      Когда трещит звонок, она высматривает одного из… _папочек_ Сэма, но ее отвлекает потерявшая пальто крошка София, и, когда она снова поднимает взгляд, Сэм уже цепляется за руку мальчика постарше и всю дорогу до двери без умолку тараторит о том, как провел день.  
      На следующий день у мисс Джонс нет утренних занятий, но, явившись к двум, она отводит Сэма в сторонку и объясняет ему, что нельзя уходить без старших. Сэм смущенно смотрит на нее:  
      — Но мой брат большой! Он в четвертом классе! Это же старшие, да?  
      Ей приходится сдержать смешок.  
      — Кроме того, когда он вчера меня привел, мистер Рэтхолл сказал, что ему можно самому меня забирать! Папа даже дал ему особую справку!  
      Ну, здесь она мало что может поделать. Но это определенно не прибавляет очков отцу Сэма — или его Дину.  
      В следующие пару недель она осознает, что брат Сэма – единственный Винчестер, которого она видела помимо самого Сэма. Возможно, мистер Рэтхолл встречает одного из папаш Сэма по утрам, но днем Сэма всегда забирает брат. Она никогда не говорит с ним — тот просто заходит в класс и протягивает руку, будто ждет, что Сэм сразу же устремится навстречу. И боже помоги ей, но Сэм _так и делает_ , словно корабль на свет маяка, — она уже уяснила, что для Сэма его старший брат — центр вселенной. Когда бы этот мальчик ни появился в классе, лицо Сэма сияет, как рождественская елка.  
      Нехотя, но она все же смягчает свое отношение к этому неведомому Дину. Не к «папе», потому что Сэм никогда не рассказывает о нем. Зато каждую фразу начинает с «Дин сделал это», и «Дин говорит», и «Дин сказал». Сложно ненавидеть кого-то, кто делает маленького Сэма настолько счастливым, — и неважно, какие у этого кого-то _предпочтения_. И когда Сэм распространяется про Дина, который вешает каждый его рисунок на холодильник, и угощает его мороженым за золотую звездочку, и играет с ним в парке в футбол, — что ж, давайте признаем, что мисс Джонс _слегка_ заинтересована в том, чтобы познакомиться с этим Дином.  
      Только слегка, учтите.  
      Этот шанс выпадает ей в четверг, три недели спустя после начала семестра. Однажды брат Сэма запаздывает, и тот остается в классе один и послушно размалевывает листок бумаги. Проходит почти полчаса, когда старший мальчик, тяжело дыша, вбегает в класс, и прежде чем мисс Джонс успевает хоть что-то сказать, пожурить его за опоздание или беготню по коридорам, Сэм вздергивает голову, его глаза находят брата и загораются. Он вскакивает на ноги и кидается в руки брата с возгласом:  
      — Дин!  
      Мисс Джонс сидит очень, _очень_ тихо.  
      — Прости, малявка, — слышит она голос _Дина_ , стискивающего младшего брата в объятиях и треплющего по волосам. — Учитель задержал меня из-за контрольной. Ты волновался?  
      Сэм трясет головой.  
      — Я знал, что ты бы обо мне не забыл, — говорит он, и на его щеках возникают ямочки, и Дин улыбается, и мисс Джонс сидит, словно весь ее мир перевернулся и собрался заново.  
      — _Ты_ Дин? — слышит она собственный голос и замечает, как подбирается Дин, ненавязчиво пряча младшего брата себе за спину.  
      — Да, мэм, — отвечает тот, и взгляд его зеленых глаз холоден, как камень, — и почти так же дружелюбен.  
      — _Ты_ Дин? Его брат? — повторяет она, и образ Дина, высокого мужчины, сидящего на ковре и играющего с Сэмом в машинки, рассыпается, и все, что остается — этот странный маленький мальчик, который стоит у плиты, чтобы приготовить младшему братику макароны с сыром, когда они остаются одни, и таскает Сэма с собой _за продуктами_ , и несет обратно полные пакеты или проходит пешком — _пешком!_ — десять кварталов, чтобы отвести Сэма в парк.  
      Ему ведь, наверное, не больше девяти.  
      Господи Иисусе.  
      Она так взбудоражена, что не обращает внимания на то, как Дин сощуривает глаза, а Сэм вцепляется в его рубашку, и рассеянно машет им, чтобы уходили. Как только они скрываются из виду, она тянется к телефону.  
      На следующий день Сэм в классе не появляется.  
      В понедельник она узнает, что они скрылись из города, и социальные службы потеряли их след.  
      Она читает отчет — о грязном мотеле и отсутствующем отце, о застиранных джинсах и вылинявших рубашках. Она позволяет себе немного всплакнуть, думая о маленьких мальчиках, совсем одних в очередном пустом номере, и гадает, могла ли она изменить это к лучшему.  
      Под конец она думает, что так и не познакомилась с отцом Сэма.  
      Она не знает, что они уже познакомились.


End file.
